


【哲嘎】困

by RiverReeseLynn



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn
Summary: 困时产物





	【哲嘎】困

他刚下车就接到电话。  
哥你来了吗？  
他握紧电话，没说话。  
他在一个月前认识李向哲的。  
说是认识也不妥，他们本来就知道彼此，只是一个月前的晚会上他们互相拜会了。  
李向哲之前没见过这种人，衬衫塞到裤子里就让腰显得比女人还细，胸脯撑开第二粒和第三粒扣子之间的衣襟，屁股被包裹在西服里，袖口挽到小臂，一派社会精英的道貌岸然，手腕脚踝却像凝了霜雪一样白得剔透。  
他真成熟，但天资太好又熟过了头，摆出的只有一副任人采撷的模样。

待他真开始想着方法把人哄上床时他才看出来“任人采撷”还得分是什么人。  
但李向哲不肯，他现在就要上，干嘛要走那么长的路，凭他的地位和关系，阿云嘎不从也得从。  
这想法有点中二但是相比于其他的都更快，且可行。结果还没来得及实现阿云嘎就开始心有灵犀一样躲着他。

因此再次见面时李向哲也不多说，两人心知肚明今天就是针尖对麦芒。也因此阿云嘎刚被压到梳妆镜上时还没反应过来。这让他产生了一种有气没法使的屈辱感，他往后肘击，又是推搡又是跺脚，但李向哲练过拳击，往下一压什么挣扎都没用。  
最后他被握着胸脯送上高潮。全身还颤抖发软时就被抱到沙发上让他继续压着操。他屁股被垫得撅起来，四肢都被固定住。李向哲一只手在里面一圈一圈磨，让阿云嘎求他，但他始终没说话，李向哲便也沉默着用手指奸他，把他一次次送上高潮，不等思维清晰回来就继续。  
哥，你就忍心拒绝我吗？阿云嘎刚想骂他便真的挤出些眼泪。  
阿云嘎更想骂人，却没办法拒绝他了。  
李向哲把他翻过来，在他胸前摩挲着操他。  
他攥着沙发罩，李向哲攥着他，他喘着气呻吟，李向哲咬着他的乳，边咬边问你怎么这么大，郑云龙给你揉的吗。  
他一下夹紧，李向哲便打他，你快把你老公给勒死了。  
李向哲从侧面吻他，把手抚到他脸上，在他耳畔轻轻说，他揉的也没关系，都是为我揉的。我给你吸小了就行了。


End file.
